1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a port replicator, in particular, a port replicator that can be conveniently separated from a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computer docking units have been marketed as devices that allow the user to have the advantages of a portable computer without any of the limitations when operating at the user""s desk or other primary work location.
In the typical implementation, the docking unit is located at the user""s office. The docking unit has a docking bay for receiving and providing electrical connections to the portable computer. The docking unit may also have a bus extension that electrically mates with the portable computer""s bus when it is in the docking bay and a number of expansion slots to hold hard drives, CD-ROMs, modems etc., not found in the portable computer. As a result, when the portable computer is installed in the docking unit, its minimalist portable computer capabilities are augmented and extended to those typically found in most desktop or non-portable computer systems. In this way, the user has the advantages associated with the portable computer while not losing the functionality that would otherwise be available from a desktop computer system.
Most docking units also have port replication capability. Many times the portable computer will be outfitted with a variety of communication ports, including serial ports, parallel ports, universal serial bus ports (USB), video ports, RJ45 network ports, etc. These ports are accessed through port connectors, usually on the back of the computer. It is typical for the docking unit to have a similar array of port connectors so that when the portable computer is connected to the docking unit, the portable computer""s communication ports are tied to the analogous port connectors in the docking unit. In the parlance of the industry, the portable computer""s communication ports are replicated in the docking unit. The advantage of this system is that the user can connect such components as a network interface, full size keyboard, mouse, and full size monitor to the port connectors of the docking unit. The docked portable computer thus connects to these various devices, and the mere act of undocking the portable computer serves to disconnect the computer from these various devices, in one step.
Some docking units are intended primarily as port replicators. These devices will not have the bus extensions, and consequently, the expansion slots, to support additional active bus devices for the portable computer. Instead, they are primarily intended to perform the port replication function. While obviously not having all of the advantages associated with the more elaborate docking units, port replicators provide the user with many of the core advantages of a desktop docking unit, such as the possibility of using a full size keyboard and desktop monitor and offering these features at a reasonable price point in a system with a small footprint.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional port replicator 20. The port replicator 20 includes four hooks 22 on a surface facing a portable computer 10. The hooks 22 can engage with slots 12 formed on a bottom surface of the portable computer 10. The port replicator 20 further comprises a connector 21 that can be electrically coupled to a connector 11 of the portable computer 10. Thus, the port replicator 20 can offer additional functions to the portable computer 10.
It is noted that when the port replicator is separated from the portable computer, the user must move the portable computer backward and forward to separate them. However, since the portable computer is provided with a certain weight, it is difficult for the user to move the portable computer to separate them.
In view of the above situation, there is another port replicator with an actuating device for separation. For example, the user can push a button to actuate a separation device in the port replicator. By means of the separation device, the port replicator can be separated from the portable computer.
However, the port replicator with the separation device still has the following problems:
1. Since the portable computer is provided with a certain weight, the user must push the button very hard to separate the port replicator and the portable computer;
2. After the separation device ejects the portable computer from the port replicator, the portable computer can easily fall back to the port replicator due to gravity. Thus, the connector of the portable computer and the connector of the port replicator are engaged again. Accordingly, there is an additional mechanism to prevent the connector of the portable computer from re-engaging with the connector. However, such mechanism may not properly support the portable computer due to access weight of the portable computer; and
3. After the portable computer is combined with the port replicator, the port replicator may not be solidly connected to the portable computer due to vibration.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned port replicator, the invention provides a port replicator that can be conveniently separated from a portable computer.
Accordingly, the invention provides a port replicator. The port replicator comprises a housing, a transmission assembly, and a lift assembly. The transmission assembly, disposed in the housing, includes an engaging portion and a push unit. The push unit is disposed in the housing in a manner such that the push unit moves between a first position and a second position. The engaging portion protrudes from the housing and is compressible when the push unit is located in the first position. The engaging portion moves toward the housing when the push unit moves to the second position from the first position. The lift assembly, including a separation unit, is disposed in the housing in a manner such that the lift assembly moves along with the transmission assembly. The separation unit is disposed in the housing in a manner such that the separation unit moves between a third position and a fourth position. The push unit moves to the second position to move the separation unit to the fourth position from the third position when the push unit is located in the first position and the separation unit is located in the third position. Thus, when the push unit moves to second position from the first position, the engaging portion moves into the housing before the separation unit moves.
In a preferred embodiment, the transmission assembly further comprises a fixed member and a first moving member. The fixed member is fixedly disposed on the housing. The first moving member, including the engaging portion, is kept by the fixed member and disposed in the housing in a moveable manner. The first moving member abuts the push unit so that the first moving member moves along with the push unit.
Furthermore, the first moving member includes a first rotating member, and the push unit includes a post abutting the first rotating member, and the push unit moves the first moving member by the post abutting the first rotating member. It is understood that the first rotating member is a roller. The housing includes a first through hole, and the fixed member includes a locating member that passes through the first through hole. The transmission assembly further comprises a first spring connecting the fixed member and the first moving member so that the first moving member moves in a predetermined range.
Moreover, the post includes an inclined surface abutting the first rotating member.
In another preferred embodiment, the lift assembly further comprises a link and a transfer unit. The link abuts the push unit at one end to rotate along with the movement of the push unit. The transfer unit abuts the other end of the link to move along with the rotation of the link and abuts the separation unit to move the separation unit.
Furthermore, the transfer unit comprises a second moving member and a second spring. The second moving member abuts the link and the separation unit respectively. The second spring, disposed on the housing, restrains the second moving member.
In another preferred embodiment, the push unit comprises a first button and a third spring. The first button is disposed in the housing in a manner such that the first button moves between the first position and the second position. The third spring, disposed on the first button, returns the first button to the first position from the second position.
Furthermore, the first button includes a second rotating member abutting the lift assembly. The second rotating member is a roller.
In another preferred embodiment, the separation unit comprises a support, a second button, and a fourth spring. The support is fixedly disposed in the housing. The second button is disposed in the support in a manner such that the second button moves between the third position and the fourth position. The fourth spring abuts the second button to return the second button to the fourth position from the third position.
Furthermore, the housing includes a second through hole for the second button to pass through.
In another preferred embodiment, the housing comprises a base and a cover. The base is used for the lift assembly to be disposed on. The cover, combined with the base, is used for the transmission assembly to be disposed on.
Furthermore, the housing includes a receiving portion for the push unit to be disposed on.